The ability to effectively rig, hoist, position, and release prestaged loads remotely has been a continual goal of the construction industry.
Historically, loads being prepared for hoisting required manual rigging to properly and safely secure the load. For example, crane cables would need to be manually positioned and attached to a load with fastening equipment. The need for multiple people and various pieces of equipment limits the efficiency and safety of hoisting a load. Many attempts have been made to remotely rig and hoist a load including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,248 and 6,375,242. However, the attempts have resulted in complicated and inefficient devices that are applicable to a limited number of applications.
Likewise, devices have been disclosed that are capable of remotely rigging and hoisting a load with a specific attachment point such as an eyelet. The constant variety of hoisting needs in the construction industry demands a device that is capable of handling variously shaped loads with or without specific attachment points. Another common issue encountered through the use of past inventions is the bulky size and required movement to fasten and release a load. Such bulky size and movement limits the devices' ability to effectively provide lifting force on loads with difficult to access points.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved devices that remotely rig and hoist a load in a safe and efficient manner.